


Not Quite Used to It

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Elves, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbians, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Nebula wasn't one to do the cuddly thing after sex, but Daybreak might change her mind on that.





	

  
Well then, this was something new.  Not that she had ever done this before, but most of the time- Let's just say Nebula was more used to quick tumbles and fucks over tables than this.

 

But having a little elf pressed deep into her chest and squeezing and rubbing her like this?  Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to describe it, but Nebula didn't really do cuddling.

 

"Hmm... you're very warm, Nebula," There she went, cuddling against her breasts again.  Geez, this little elf really liked her breasts.  "And soft too."

 

"Ah... thanks."  This was incredible awkward.  She was used to groping or touching or having to finish herself off.  Not... this.

 

The fucking had been good.  Both she and Daybreak had gotten off twice, three for Daybreak if she counted two on that last round, and Nebula thought they were going to fall asleep when the other had pounced on her and curled up on her like a cat.

 

With her other lovers, they either left (the guys) or just laid there like they had seen Primus (the girls, because what she did to them was Primus' work).  But Daybreak?  Oh yes, she had seen Primus, but then she had pounced on him like a hungry lioness.

 

Only instead of eating Primus, she was just cuddling her like she was a giant doll or something.

 

What did people do when they cuddle?  Crap, were those stupid romance books she browsed through going to have be her saving grace for this awkward moment?  Well, she didn't have much else to go on, so here goes nothing.

 

Slowly, Nebula raised a hand and began to stroke Daybreak's hair.  This didn't seem right.  It felt more like she was trying stroke a pet than her lover.  Maybe she should just-

 

Daybreak let out a content moan before burying her face against Nebula's skin.  The hot breath of the smaller woman almost made Nebula jump, but she quickly held it down so as to not jostle the other off her.  While it was a weird position to be in, the ogress was quite content where she was and to have her cute little elf lover nuzzling into her chest like this.

 

She tried not to think about seeing or even feeling Daybreak press her face between her breasts and use her hands to-

 

"Nebula?"

 

That was what nearly made her toss the elf off, Nebula's hands coming up to steady the other, "Y-Yeah?"

 

"Could we-?" Daybreak's face flushed red again, "You said there was that one thing you could do before during... that, um... Could we do that now?"

 

Well.... looks like someone was up for one more round.

 

"Sure," Nebula pulled her lover up for a deep kiss, "I'd love to."

 

It was going to leave her jaw sore, but Nebula didn't mind so long as Daybreak did this cuddling again afterwards.

 

END


End file.
